


A La Fin

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Step-siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Il y a, je vais sympathie sur son regard. Je n’ai pas besoin de sympathie. J’ai besoin d’elle.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 5





	A La Fin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The End](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707806) by megsovereasy. 



Essayer, oui, j’ai essayé.

Oui, moi. Derek Venturi. J’ai essayé quelque chose pour une fois dans ma vie, seulement pour qu’il explose droit dans mon visage. Je suppose que je suis seulement prévu. Personne n’a jamais prévu pour moi de réussir dans quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

Sauf pour elle. Elle croyait en moi quand tout le monde avait abandonné. Elle regarda au-delà des notes merdiques, l’attitude négligente de bad-boy et m’a vu pour qui j’étais vraiment, pas qui d’autres m’ont fait pour être.

Tôt ou tard, je me suis laissé tomber amoureux d’elle. Uneerreur, une grosse erreur. Je veux dire, c’était Casey. Il y avait déjà tant de grèves contre nous.

Non, oublie ça. Il n’y a pas une telle chose comme un « nous ». Il n’y aurait jamais, but je jure devant Dieu, elle avait l’habitude de se sentir de la même façon.

Je le sais.

Ouais, on s’est un peu balancés et peut-être quej'ai poussé ses boutons de temps en temps. C’était en fait la façon dont je hurle... _Affection_ , quelq'un pourrait l’appeler. Je ne serais jamais en mesure de lui dire ce queje ressentais dans les mots. Parce que derrière mes sourires et mes ricanements et le front audacieux que j’ai mis en place, j’étais un lâche.

Le temps était compté. Je n’ai not lesavoir alors, mais chaque seconde que je gaspillais loin était crucial. Je voulais qu’elle soit seule à moi. Chaque pensée qui a couru à travers mon esprit tournait autour d’elle, même si elle était vaguement si. Elle m’a donné envie de tirer mes cheveux quand elle me regardait et, Dieu interdire, chanter quand j’ai vu son sourire.

J’ai essayé de lui dire. Dis-lui combien elle comptait pour moi, comment je voulais être là pour elle. Elle voulait que je le fasse aussi. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose qui m’arrêtait.

Peut-être que c’était ma peur du rejet, ou de voir le regard de déception qui s’installerait sur le visage de papa et Nora que j’avais appris à connaître si bien, la chose que je n’ai jamais voulu voir à nouveau. Casey en avait marre d’attendre.

Garder tout cela ensemble était presque impossible. Pas quand je dois lui faire face tous les jours, me réveiller et finir mes nuits avec une photo d’elle pressée dans ma mémoire. C’est si dur. Surtout en reconnaissant le fait que j’ai manqué complètement. Que j’ai eu ma chance et que je l’ai laissée glisser. La seule fille que je n’ai jamais aimée, et je l’ai passée.

Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Les combats que j’ai tant appréciés sont inexistants, voyant comment je parle à peine tel qu’il est. Nous nous assurons que nos yeux ne se rencontrent jamais, et nous gardons nos distances, en nous assurant que nous not jamais avoir à toucher.

Je suis vide. Comme elle est partie, une grande partie de moi est partie avec elle.

Ça fait mal. J’ai mal. Et pas comme une égratignure sur le genou ou quoi que ce soit, que vous pouvez juste patch up et oublier. Derek Venturi n’admettrait jamais auparavant la douleur. Je me moquerais et je hausserais les épaules. Je préfère me casser les deux jambes plutôt que de vivre avec ça pour le reste de ma vie.

Crève-cœur est quelque chose que je pensais que je would jamais subir. J’étais trop fort, trop vaniteux, trop têtu. Dire que je would tomber en amour, c’est comme dire que je va réussir. Un million contre une chance ? Il devait en être un, parce que Casey m’a volé mon cœur et ne l’a jamais rendu.

Est-ce qu’elle me regarde de la même façon qu’elle l’a fait ? Parfois, je vais voir un aperçu de celui-ci, mais maintenant mélangé avec le... Envie, n’est-ce pas ?

Il y a, je vais sympathie sur son regard. Je n’ai pas besoin de sympathie. J’ai besoin d’elle.


End file.
